


From A Great Height

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Spirits and Cocaine [7]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Figuring Things Out, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Infidelity, Javier Peña needs a hug, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tension, once you've read one, sweet Steve Murphy, you've read them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Colombia was in the midst of a heatwave...and everyone was feeling it.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Spirits and Cocaine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100027
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	From A Great Height

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Temple kiss

The air was dry and warm, nearly stifling despite the air conditioning working overtime above their heads. Around them, people walked slowly back and forth with stacks of files, fingers tapped lazily at sticky keys, and quiet, irritated voices drifted between desks. They were in the midst of a heatwave and it was obvious everyone was feeling it, even the intelligence agents resorted to surrendering a few buttons on their shirts and leaving their ties hanging off the backs of their chairs.

Javier would find it amusing if didn’t cause everyone to become so snappish, their moods sinking deeper with each passing day, leading to a slew of denials for his visa requests. Already he’d had to make half a dozen phone calls to his nearly irate informants, talking them off the edge of paranoia and making more promises he was starting to worry he couldn’t keep. His fingers were twitching and at this point he wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted a cigarette or to punch Murphy in the face.

For the past three hours his partner had been leaning back in his chair, folder open and forgotten on his desk, watching him make each damn phone call without a word. Murphy hadn’t been nearly as miserable as everyone else, his shirt fastened like normal, not a hair out of place, even as beads of sweat seemed to roll steadily down his temple. That, coupled with those bright, steady, unchanging eyes not leaving him once this whole time, made Javier’s jaw clench and his back straighten, leaving him utterly bothered by the man.

It wasn’t lost on him, that Murphy’s mood had changed drastically in the past few days. Connie had left nearly two months ago, and he’d sobered up enough for work a week after that, and finally seemed to quit the late-night bottle about three weeks from there. Now, exactly ten days ago, Murphy had shown up at his door, like he did every weeknight with food in tow, but this time…well he didn’t end up going home in the end.

They had…not in so many words but through unspoken agreement, decided they were doing this now. This being, bites and scratches beneath shirts, whispered filth in each other’s ears, cryptic messages left on desks or slipped beneath doors and teasing touches. Except, that wasn’t all they did and Javier was finding it a hell of a lot harder to wrap his mind around the rest…the gentle kisses, the waking up next to each other, the quiet declarations that weren’t quite I love you, and of course; Steve’s god damn staring.

“What’s your problem Murphy?” he snapped as he put the phone down, eyes narrowed. “You’ve been staring at me all fucking morning.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw a few heads swivel in their direction, only to turn away a moment later, everyone was on edge right now and it was hardly new for the two of them. Steve, for his part, simply arched one long eyebrow, lips twitching.

“maldito idiota,” Javier muttered, shaking his head.

“I know what that means,” Steve commented.

“Good.”

The creaking from Steve’s chair was the only sign that the man was leaning forward, probably looking at him with that disapproving glare that always seemed to be directed at him these days so he kept his own gaze fixed on the file in front of him, flipping it open and skimming the report. He definitely needed a cigarette but he was trying to cut back, knew that Steve didn’t like them and that only served to irritate him further.

“Javi.”

Images blurred together, blueprints and names for a new hit the Bloc was planning and this was important-

“Javi.”

Might be his chance to get in on their good side if he could score some information to make it easier, maybe Maria-

“Javier.”

The only roadblock was he couldn’t exactly promise a visa when everyone in this fucking office was-

“Javi.”

“What!?” he hissed, voice strained from the effort to keep it down, not draw attention to themselves. “What do you fucking want Murphy?”

As he predicted, the man was leaning across the desk, one hand outstretched so it just came over to his side, eyes all earnest and intense in a way that reminded him way too much of the way, a few days ago, Steve had leaned over the kitchen counter just so he could wrap a hand around the nape of his neck and drag him into a kiss so dirty, he’d almost felt guilty.

Despite that, his voice was easy and smooth, little more than a whisper, “how about we get out of here? They won’t miss us.”

Javier tensed automatically, eyes darting to the other people in the room, heads buried in their papers, eyes closed as they fanned themselves, the small group standing right next to the air conditioner talking quietly. Nobody was looking at them, nobody would have heard a word Steve said but the paranoia, the awareness of the building they were in made him antsy, weary of those around them.

Steve must have seen it, expression sobering, lips tilting into a frown as he leaned away. The thing was, Javier knew Steve wasn’t stupid, was well aware of the consequences that could come from them being discovered, yet the way he behaved…it was almost like he didn’t care and that was absolutely terrifying. He had too much to lose, they both did, and he hated how the look on Steve’s face almost made him forget that.

Abruptly, Steve stood, chair squealing a little against the floor as he rounded the desks and Javier felt like a deer in the headlights, unable to move, unable to tell the man to fuck off, they could talk about it at home.

Steve was suddenly crowding in close, taking up space and adding to the stifling heat of the room. A arm settled across his shoulders as he leaned over him, other hand reaching out to point at something random in the file, his bright eyes focused straight ahead and he lowered himself until his face was right next to Javier’s. Following his lead, Javi kept his own face forward, staring down but unable to see anything, heart beating like a drum in his chest.

From the outside, this would look relatively innocent, hell Javier was pretty sure his partner had done this half a dozen times before. Steve always seemed to be incapable of comprehending personal space, wormed his way into it even before Connie left and had always seemed genuinely confused when Javi would just stare at him, this wasn’t strange or condemning but it still made Javi’s hair stand on end, every part of him instantly tuned into all the places Steve touched him.

“Javi,” it was barely above a whisper, breath ghosting across the shell of his ear as he moved his hand, flipping a page like there was nothing going on at all. “Meet me at home in thirty minutes, I’ll leave now and you’d better follow me.” Steve’s voice was hard, uncompromising, yet no less gentle.

His mouth was dry, his skin felt like a furnace and he could feel a bead of sweat snaking its way down his throat as he swallowed, “I have work to do Murphy.”

The arm draped around his shoulders shifted, the man’s hand squeezing his bicep carefully, “you need a break, come home so I can take care of you.”

Javier felt his breath catch in his throat because he could handle Steve whispering into his ear about how badly he wanted to fuck him, could handle the man’s intensity when he knew it would all come out in the form of wrecked and stuttering groans later but that…that sweet, caring voice, those well-meaning and sincere words, like all he wanted in the world was to take care of him…that was _devastating._

Steve squeezed his arm again and before he could muster a reply, a quick, hard kiss was pressed to his temple and he was moving, walking away like he hadn’t just left Javier feeling alone and cold despite the air around him. He watched his retreating back, calling out quick goodbyes as he went and for the first time, Javier didn’t give a fuck who might have just seen them, didn’t tense up with paranoia, just watched Steve walk away and let himself drown in the way his heart seemed to flutter in his chest.


End file.
